Scourge of the Universe
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: The Jeantro writer is back! In this chap, Jamie meets up with Wanda and Pietro.
1. Default Chapter

Quicksilver and Multiple:  Scourge of the Universe 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  I'm back after over a year.  Sort of.  If you even know who I am.  As always, partially dedicated to Becs.  If you're reading this, I **promise** to e-mail you soon – when I find the time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ladiiiiiieees and gentlemen!  We now present to you… the greatest hero in the wooooooorld… MULTIPLE MAN!!!!!"  The crowd cheered on their hero, Jamie Madrox, undisputed champion on the galaxy.

"Take that, and that!"  First a right cross, then a german suplex.  The audience grew bigger with each punch.  After the ordeal with Apocalypse, Jamie had become fury personified, practicing how to best use his natural powers and danger room training in the most effective ways possible.

"You dare, villain?!"  Soon, his opponent found a quick loss as Jamie bounced his skull against the wall.

Breathless, he placed a foot on the fallen enemy, thrusting his hands into the air.  "And the crowd… goes… WILD!"

And so it did.  The raucous cries filled the room, but was suddenly silenced by someone thumping on the walls.

"Jamie!"

"Keep it down!"

"SHUT UP!  Not everyone is out of bed at 6 o'clock on Saturday."

"If you keep it up, **we're** going to go wild in about five seconds."

"Alright, alright.  Spoilsports.  We don't need them, do we Mr. Potato Head?"  He took his foot off of his 'opponent', dusting the shoeprint from its fake, red lips.  "Time to reabsorb all you guys.  Looks like we're under appreciated around here."

Groaning at the thought of another boring Saturday at the mansion, each Multiple clone sent several different ideas on what they should do for the rest of the day.  The weeks passed by slowly since the Brotherhood and the X-Men called a truce after having to save the world from En Sabah Nur.  And to make things worse, Berserker accidentally fried the cable network, which wouldn't be fixed for a week and a half.

"Guess it's off to the city, boys.  If anyone asks Mr. Potato Head, just tell everyone I went out for a walk."

To Be Continued…..


	2. First Impressions

"Come on Kelly, give me a second chance.  I'm a changed man!" Pietro clutched his hands firmly on a girl's shoulders, presumably Kelly, digging into her McDonald's uniform.

"You told me that two weeks ago, and I **did** give you a second chance.  And then I caught you making out with Mary **_last night_**!"  The girl fumed and shoved Pietro's left hand aside, which sent him spinning to regain his balance.  

Kelly took a few steps forward, then turned back to the boy, who was busy trying to pick up the trash cans he'd knocked over.  "She's my best friend, Pietro."

Jamie peered at the two from behind a Suburban.  Finding himself in the vicinity of Pietro Maximoff from the Brotherhood had been a mixed blessing.  On the one hand, Pietro was part of the Brotherhood and they most certainly did not get along.  On the other hand, it wasn't likely the speedster would even know who he was (although he may pester Jamie anyway).  Not to mention that it was an opportune moment to study up on how to deal with women.  And Pietro did seem to have a way with the ladies – or so he was told.

"Pietro!  Who is this girl?"  Wanda stormed out of a Starbucks with a tray of coffee.

"Oh… Wanda, I can explain.  This is-"

***THWAP***   Wanda questioned Pietro, while he was left to rub his sore, slapped face.  "So _this_ is the little tart you've been seeing behind my back?"

"WHAT?!"  A shocked expression overcame Pietro's face.  He turned from Kelly, to his sister, then back again to Kelly.  "Hold on, Kelly.  She's lying.  This-"

Kelly pulled her hand back and… ***THWAP***  The girl's face had suddenly become as red as the hand prints on Pietro's face.  "So you're playing all three of us?  I knew I never should have given you a second chance.  Hmph!"

Wanda put a hand against the building to brace herself for fit of laughter as Kelly disappeared into the restaurant.

Her brother, however, was not so amused.  "Wanda!  Did you have to pick **now** to develop a sense of humor?"

She handed him his white chocolate mocha and rested her head against his shoulder.  "I thought you wanted me to be more sociable?  You're just upset because this happened to you, and not someone else.  "Like Lance, for example."

"Exactly!  Look, I don't want to get in the way of your… whatever… but don't do it at my expense."

Wanda turned her head, and noticed a hank of hair sticking out the back of a nearby SUV, accompanied with a pair of feet on the asphalt.  "I think someone's spying on us."  
  


"Eek!"  Jamie turned to run, overhearing them, but found Quicksilver directly in front of him.  He gulped, backing against the SUV.  "Uh… Hi?"

Pietro placed his hand against the rear windshield, cutting off another of Jamie's possible escape routes.  "Spying on us squirt?  Did somebody pay you to follow me?  Was it Sandi?  Michelle?  Oh my god kid, they can't find out about this!  I'll pay you twice – no, three times what you're getting!"

The silver-haired boy was quickly pushed aside by his sister.  "Stop being so paranoid, Pietro.  He was probably just waiting for you to finish your argument with what's-her-face."

Wanda bent over slightly, pressing her against the top of her thighs.  _Good a time as any,_ she reassured herself.  "I'm Wanda, and this Pietro.  Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jamie!"  _Think quick, fool!_  He pulled Wanda's hand for a shake.  "You're pretty, are you his girlfriend?"

The pair snorted.  Wanda's nose scrunched up, while Pietro busied himself with wiping the coffee from his sweater.  "Uh.  No.  He's just my brother.  You must have seen us earlier, that was just a joke."

Pietro's head came between the two.  He peered down at the sandy-haired child.  "What're you doing here, anyway?  There aren't any houses nearby, and I don't see anybody running around, looking for their lost kid.  And furthermore-"

"Be quiet, Pietro!"  Wanda pushed him aside yet again.  "It _is_ a good question, though.  Why do you look like you're here by yourself?"

"Oh, that's easy.  Because I am!  My, uh, brothers and sisters didn't want me hanging around the house while they had fun, so I came into town to get some hot chocolate.  And maybe do a little shopping in the company of a fine young lady?"  He grinned, crooking his arm around Wanda's.

A small 'aww' squeaked from Wanda's lips.  She smiled, pressing her cheek against the top of Jamie's head.  _He's so cute!_

However, upon patting his jeans, Jamie found his allowance had been left back at the mansion.  "Uh… care to take a rain check on that?  I left my wallet at home."

"Pietro will give you money."

"No way!  We hardly know the guy."

"Pietro!"

"I don't even have any.  You took everything from my wallet to buy your stupid coffee."

"Then run home and steal some from Lance!  You don't have a problem with that, do you Pietro?"  Wanda wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"Fine… I'll get it."

"Then get going!"  She kicked in her brother's direction, but he was already gone.

More to come.  Should have updated sooner, but December kept me awfully busy.


End file.
